Steroids, including neurosteroids (e.g., allopregnanolone) are highly insoluble in aqueous solution. Various approaches are used to enhance aqueous dissolution, including the use of cyclodextrin solutions. However, even with cyclodextrin as a solvation aid, solubility is not sufficient to permit systemic delivery for the treatment of medical conditions.